Things Change
by ThatBrat
Summary: The Sequel to "California" A Cody Simpson fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Cody and Ashley have been dating again for a month and Cody is finally home from tour.

The Simpsons' have decided to go to Australia for a little while to spend time with old friends...

But once Ashley and Cody actually spend time together will they still feel the same way about each other?

Or will they realize that things are just to different now...?


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

"So how much longer until they get here?" Sam asked me AGAIN

"They should have been here by now" I said as I looked out my window

"Well maybe you should call and see where they are" Mona said

"I gues..." I said as I looked out my window again and finally saw them "There here"

After that I ran outside

"Ashley" Cody said as I ran up and hugged him

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you too" he said as he kissed me

"Uhhh, once again I am invisible" Sam said as she walked up

"Hi Sam" Alli said

"Hey Al, I missed you" Sam said as she hugged her

After about five minutes of hello's we all went inside my house

"So how was the tour?" I asked as I sat down next to Cody

"It was so cool" Tom said

"Well when I saw you perform you were amazing" I said

"Uhhhhh, I didn't get to go, I was sick or busy" Sam said "And Ash went to like four concerts"

"One day Sam" Mona said laughing

"I am really glad you are here" I said as I looked at Cody "So...how long are you here for?"

"Well..." Cody said as he looked around nervously "Not long... I start another tour soon"

"Oh..." I said dissapointed "Um...thats cool..."

"But until then we are here" Alli said, I guess she knew I wish they were staying longer, but they are famous now, things are different I understand that

"Thats good" I said

"So is Amber here?" Tom asked

"Yeah she is in the kitchen" Mona said as Tom ran into the kitchen

"Well lets go, I want to catch up with a few other friends" Cody said as he stood up and reached for my hand

"Um... who?" I asked nervous

"Don't worry I know who you dated I'll talk to him another time" Cody said as I stood up

"Do you know everything?" I asked as I looked at Sam, if anyone told him it was her

"Um...I know you dated Jake and um... thats it..what else is there?" Cody said

"Um... nothing lets go" I said as we walked to the door, I was not planning on telling him what Jake did, I mean they are best friends...

"You two have fun" Mona said

"We will" I said as I looked at Cody

"Well I think I am going to go and talk to some of my friends too" Alli said as she stood up

"Well since I don't really know anyone here" Mona said "You can all go and tell me everything"

"Well we'll see all of you later then" I said as me and Cody left


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley was getting ready for school when she heard a knock on her front door

"I'll get it" she yelled as she ran to the door and opened it

Once the door was open she saw that it was Cody "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you" Cody said as he walked inside

"Well, I have school today…"

"I know, I was thinking I… well my dad could drive you there so we could spend some time together"

Ashley looked at Cody and smiled "You are trying way to hard Cody.. And you have got to be joking you still don't have your license?"

He looked up and laughed "One day I will maybe… just not now… and Ok… fine… I wanted some of your mom's famous brownies"

Ashley rolled her eyes "Try the kitchen"

Cody walked right pass Ashley and went into the kitchen "These are so good, it has been way to long since I have ate one"

"Well I would love to stay and watch you eat, but I have to go" Ashley said as she grabbed her backpack "I'll see you later, if you leave lock the door"

"Ok I will" Cody said as Ashley left

Ashley was putting her books in her locker when Sam ran up to her

"I'm sorry" Sam said before Ashley even said hi

Ashley turned her head to look at Sam "What did you do?"

Sam started to look around at the entire school "Well… I may have let it slip that you were back with Cody"

"Sam, how could you! You know how much I so don't want this, soon the whole world will know who I am… and you know there are some kids in this school who will tell"

Sam looked right at Ashley "I know, and I am sorry… I was talking to Mandy and she was saying how she was excited that he was back in town for a little while, and I said yeah I know Cody and Ashley are all lovey dovey all the time now… I mean it was dumb but… yeah"

Ashley rolled her eyes "I should've known you would tell anyway"

"Yeah I mean you know me…" Sam said as Ashley turned her head and look at her… mad "Well I have to go… bye"

After that Ashley started to put her books back in her locker again… she was having a hard time concentrating because she could tell people were staring at her… or at least it felt like it… after about a minute she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she thought it was Sam coming back to talk MORE, but when she turned around she saw that it wasn't Sam…


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake what do you want?" Ashley said when she saw Jake standing right behind her

"I heard you and Cody were back together, is it true?" he said as Ashley rolled her eyes

Ashley looked at him and smiled "So what if it is"

After she said that she walked away "Ashley wait"

She turned around and rolled her eyes "What?"

"Why would you ever go back to Cody, I mean you are the one who always said that he was probably stuck up now and that you would never want to date him again"

"Well there is two reasons, the first I realized that normal guys are jerks so why not give a famous guy a chance because when he was normal he was sweet, and Second its really none of your business"

as Ashley tried to walk away Jake stood in front of her "I knew all along you would end up with him so I'm not really surprised"

"Then fine, leave me alone, and you know you could be a better friend to Cody, I mean I was mad at him but you.. you were his best friend and you dated me"

He didn't answer he just looked at Ashley

"And another thing, I have no idea how you two are friends, Cody has always been the sweetest guy and he never even raises his voice at me no matter how much he wants to, you on the other hand are an abusive jerk"

Jake grabbed Ashley's wrist "Don't even think about telling him what I did.. Ok"

Ashley looked up at him and held back a tear "I won't"

She yanked her arm away from him and turned around and walk away as fast as she could

Once she got to class she took out her cell phone, even though they were not aloud to have cell phones in class, but no one listened to that rule anyway

She opened her phone and typed a text to Cody

Ashley: Hey, What r u doing?

Ashley waiting a few minutes for his response

Cody: N/M. Waiting 4 u 2 get out of school

Ashley: Well you have a while 2 wait

Cody: I know, what r u doing?

Ashley: Nothing

Cody: Well I don't want you to get in trouble I'll ttyl

Ashley: K bye ily 3

Cody: ily2 bye

After Ashley got her text from Cody she looked at it and closed her phone

Right after she closed her phone Sam walked up to her "Who are you texting?"

Ashley didn't answer her she just turned her head away from her

"What are you mad at me? I thought you said you weren't?"

Ashley turned her head and look at Sam "You say you are my friend yet you tell the entire school I am dating Cody again so now I am pretty sure the whole world will know, and then half of the teenage girls in the world will hate me, and Jake knows I am back with Cody and he is acting even worse than before, and its all your fault"

Sam sat down at the desk next to Ashley "I'm sorry, I told you I didn't mean to tell Mandy"

"Yeah sure" Ashley said as she turned her head away from Sam again

"Fine" Sam said as she stood up and walked to a desk on the other side of the classroom

Once class was over Ashley ran out of the class as fast as she could, as she was walking down the hall she could tell everyone was staring at her, and she could hear what a lot of them were saying

"She probably just wants to be famous"

"Like she actually cares about Cody"

"Didn't she just break up with that other guy... Cody's best friend?"

"She doesn't deserve Cody. He deserves so much better"

"She's not even pretty"

"I hear it's not even true that she is just saying they are back together"

After walking down two halls and hearing about twenty different things she couldn't take it anymore she ran right to the front door of the school and pushed it open

She ran all the way home, which was only about a block away

Once she got to her house she ran right passed Cody and straight into her room, and then she laid down on her bed and started to cry

Cody walked into her room and saw her as she sat up "Ash, what's wrong"

He walked up to her and sat down next to her "Everything, Cody there is so much wrong, everyone at school is acting dumb, Sam talks way to much, you are about to go on tour again... I mean I don't want to be annoying or anything but I just am getting to spend time with you and you are going on tour again"

He hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder "Look I know the tour will come...Wait I have an idea"

Cody stood up and Ashley looked at him "What?"

"I'll tell you later" he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead "Everything is going to be perfect"

Ashley looked at him and tried to smile "Sure babe, just believe that"

"Trust me" he said as he ran out of her room and Ashley laid back down trying to figure out what he was talking about...


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley was sitting down at her kitchen table when she heard a knock on the door "Come in"

"Hey, Ash" Cody said as he walked up to Ashley

Ashley rolled her eyes when she saw him "Hey babe, where have you been I haven't seen you since last week when you said that everything was going to be perfect and then ran off"

"I've been trying to get me parents to agree with me, and plan everything"

"What for?" Ashley asked as he sat down next to her

"Do you want to come with us"

"Wait your parents said I could go?" Ashley asked

He smiled "Yeah they did"

Ashley jumped up and hugged Cody "That's great"

"Haha, so your glad?" he said sarcastically

"Wait, won't I just be in the way?" Ashley asked as she calmed down a little

Cody shook his head "No, Ash you won't be in the way, and plus Alli's girlfriends are going to be there and so if they are I want you there too"

Ashley smiled "I can't believe I am going to go with you"

Right as Ashley said that her mom walked into the kitchen "Go where?"

"With.." Ashley started to say but then her dad walked into the kitchen also

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Angie called yesterday to ask and see if Ashley could go with them when they go on tour"

Ashley's mom turned her head and looked at him "And you forgot to tell me?"

"Yeah, I was busy and I forgot, but at least I told you now"

Ashley interrupted them "So can I go?"

"Yeah sure, but you have to focus on school"

"I will, thank you both so much" Ashley said as she hugged her dad and then her mom


	6. Chapter 6

"This is going to be amazing" Ashley said as she put her bag down and looked around "Thank you so much for inviting me"

Cody walked in right behind her "I'm just glad you actually came"

"I wouldn't miss it" Ashley said smiling

"You two are so weird" Alli said walking into tour bus

Ashley looked at Alli "Oh come on I am sure you're this happy with Maddie and them!"

Alli looked back at her and smiled "I guess but I'm not acting like you two"

"Suuurrrreee" Ashley said rolling her eyes "And I can't believe you invited Sam, you know I'm mad at her right now"

"She is your best friend, so what she told everyone we're dating, is that so bad?" Cody said as he walked up to Ashley and grabbed her hand

Ashley pulled her hand away from him "Yeah it is"

"Why, you don't want anyone to know your dating me?" Cody asked as he got a little mad

Ashley was getting mad too "Yes, I want a normal life Cody! And that is not going to happen if I am known as Cody Simpsons' girlfriend!"

"Then why are you?"

"Maybe I like you, and not just because your famous!"

"Maybe?"

"You know what I meant"

Alli decided to just go outside and not stay right in the middle of their argument

"If you don't want to be known as my girlfriend, then don't be"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not the one who makes no sense at all"

"Ahh, I wish I never said I wanted to come" Ashley yelled as she walked outside leaving him alone in the tour bus


	7. Chapter 7

Cody walked out of the tour bus, he hated that he had just fought with Ashley but it was her fault she always had to be so difficult about everything "Couldn't she just be happy for once about anything"

Matt walked up behind Cody and listened as him talked to himself

"I mean it isn't that bad being known as my girlfriend. Sure people will hate her, but not her friends"

Matt shook his head "You do know it isn't healthy to talk to yourself"

Cody just looked at him, he hadn't realized he was standing right behind him "I just need to think"

Cody was trying to think of something to say when Alli walked up "What happen when I left"

"We just argued some more and then she said she wish she never said she wanted to come and walked out of the bus" he said looking down at the ground

"I know how much the fans are really cruel sometimes to anyone we date... look how they acted about Greyson. She is probably just worried about that happening to her, you know Ashley never liked people hating her" Alli said trying to help, although she wasn't sure if she was or not

Cody didn't pick his head up "It's different though, Grey's famous Ashley isn't"

"It's not different, she is still dating a Simpson" Alli said

"I guess, but..." Cody finally looked up "I just don't want her to be miserable because of it"

"Well arguing with her isn't going to help at all" Alli replied

Cody looked around "I should probably talk to her.. do either of you know where she went"

"Other side of the bus" Alli said while turning his head toward the back side of the tour bus

Cody walked off toward where she had said "Thanks"

He got to the backside of the bus and saw Ashley sitting down on the ground and she was looking at her phone "Can I sit?"

Ashley rolled her eyes "I don't own the cement"

Cody hesitantly sat down next to her "I'm sorry, I understand that your just nervous about being known as my girlfriend because of the hate that comes with it"

Ashley put her phone down then turned her head toward him "I'm sorry too, I guess I just.. I don't want you to ever get mad at me, and I know you were and I guess I got scared and..."

Cody stopped her "Ash everyone fights that doesn't mean I am going to break up with you"

"That's not what I meant... It's just the last time my boyfriend got mad at me I ended up with a bruise.." Ashley looked away from Cody when she said this

Cody put his arm on her shoulder worried "What?"

Ashley kept her head turn not wanting to look at him when she was telling him this "Jake... he um... he hit me.. only once, but still"

"He... What?...I'm sorry... I didn't.. Wow. Why Would...What?..." Cody couldn't seam to find the right words to say

"It's okay... I mean it's not, but at least it gave me a real reason to dump him" Ashley said turning her head back to face him "Oh and he can't find out I told you he said not to so please don't tell him anything"

Cody looked at Ashley and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears "Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again"

Ashley leaned her head on him "I love you forever"

"Same" Cody said nervously

"What?" Ashley said picking her head up as fast as she could

"Nothing, I love you too... forever"

Alli was walking up right when Cody said that "Gross, you two really are sickening"

Cody looked at Alli and sent her a death glare

"I'll be over there talking to um.. someone" Alli said as she turned around and walked back to where she came from

"Maddie must be here" Ashley said thinking about how Alli has said um..someone

Cody laughed slightly "Yeah probably"

Ashley pushed herself off of the ground and stood up "Well I better go and tell Madison hi.. and I guess make up with Sam. Your right she's my best friend and I shouldn't be mad at her"

"Yeah..." Cody said as Ashley started to walk off

Once Ashley was gone Matt walked up and sat down next to Cody "What's wrong?"

Cody looked at him "Nothing"

"Well then why are you sitting on the cement alone" Matt asked confused

"I'm just thinking"

"Again? That's twice in one day, a new record"

"I'm serious"

"So am I" Matt said, then he noticed Cody was getting upset "Okay I'm kidding, what's wrong seriously"

"I don't know if I still love her.." Cody said putting his head in his hands

Matt looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I fell in love with her over two years ago... And I just.. I think things may have changed to much... I mean she is still amazing... it's just I don't know..."

"Just wait.. and then when the tour is over you'll know if you still fell the same... or not"


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley had not walked away completely and she had heard everything Cody had said. She couldn't believe he told Matt he wasn't sure if he still loved her. She decided to go and talk to Sam, even if they were mad at each other they always told each other everything.

"Sam" Ashley said walking up to her with tears falling down her face

Sam turned around "Ash, oh my gosh what's wrong?"

"Cody... he.. he doesn't love me" Ashley said as Sam walked up to her and hugged her

"No way, this is Cody you're talking about he's crazy about you" Sam said as Ashley just cried into her shoulder

"I heard him tell Matt... he doesn't love me anymore... Sam I'm so sick of getting hurt"

Sam didn't know what to do, she hated knowing her best friend was so hurt, and it was worst knowing they were stuck on this tour for the next few months and if Ashley and Cody were fighting or not speaking it would not be fun at all.

Jemma, Alli's friend overheard the whole thing and felt bad, "Look I don't really know you, but I do know that Cody is always talking about you. So I think you just heard wrong"

Ashley stood up straight and shook her head "I heard him right, I know what he said, he said he wasn't sure how he felt.. and then Matt told him to wait till the tour was over and then he would know how he feels..."

"Then just wait too.. I mean maybe at the end of the tour this day will mean nothing" Sam said

"I guess... but I don't want to get hurt any worse than I am"

Jemma and Sam both looked at Ashley, neither knowing what to say

"I guess I'll just have to wait... I don't know why he doesn't just dump me now"

After she said that Ashley turned and walked into the tour bus

A while into the tour

"Matt, have you noticed Ashley is always.. tense around me" Cody said walking up to Matt right before he went on stage

"I've noticed" Alli said while picking up her laptop

Matt looked at Cody and then back the other way "Cody.. I am going to tell you something... She heard you when you told me you didn't love her"

"What?" he asked worried

Alli turned her head towards Cody "You don't love her?"

"Okay, first this is ridiculous, I do love her.. I was just freaked out that day... and I said stupid things that made no since... I mean first I found out my best friend hit my girlfriend then she told me she loved me forever... and I know this is lame, but I started to think and I just wasn't sure how she could say forever..."

Matt and Alli both looked at each other "She said it because she meant it"

"I realized that... now.. it was just at first it freaked me out, but now I know what she means.. I feel the same... Even if we were to break up I would still love her... I could never stop."

"Time to go on stage"

Alli looked at the person who just said that "Okay.. come on let's go" and then she ran off to the stage

Cody started to walk off to, but Matt stopped him "Cody, your going to have to convince her you still love her, she really doesn't trust you right now"

"How do you know all this?" he asked

"She told Sam and then Sam told me"

"Oh..."


	9. Chapter 9

"I've been thinking and I have no clue what to do to convince Ash that I do love her.. because I really do she means so much to me and I don't want to lose her so what should I do?" Cody said sitting down across from Alli

Alli looked up "Don't ask me"

"Alli I've learned if you like someone don't say otherwise it can really mess everything up" Cody said putting his head in his hands "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know... it's up too you to decide" she said

Last day of the tour

"Sam, I don't want this day to end" Ashley said walking up to Sam

"Aw, why.. having to much fun on this tour?" Sam said, she was the one person who enjoyed the tour the most she loved to travel so the tour was amazing for her.

Ashley shook her head "No, it's not that... it's just Cody has been so weird lately I have a feeling I'll be single by the end of the day"

Sam tried not to laugh, but she did a little "I doubt that"

"I don't know" Ashley said walking off "Well I'm going to go and watch him perform..."

Ashley walked backstage and saw everyone talking to each other so she walked up to them "Hey what are you three talking about?"

Cody looked at her really fast "Nothing"

"Yeah nothing" Alli agreed

Ashley rolled her eyes "Forget it, well have fun tonight, good luck... I mean break a leg"

"Thanks" Cody said nervously

"Come on Ash, were going to stand over here" Madison said showing Ashley where they were going to stand

Once the concert started Ashley completely forgot about her worries about Cody dumping her and she just started to enjoy the concert..


	10. Chapter 10

After the concert was over Ashley waited outside for Cody just like Alli had told her too, she wasn't sure why she told her too but she did anyway.

"Hey" Cody said walking up to her

Ashley looked at him and smiled slightly, she still thought he was about to break up with her "Hi"

"Is something wrong?" Cody asked noticing Ashley seemed upset

"No" Ashley lied "So why did I have to wait for you out here?"

"Well.. it's a surprise" Cody said smiling

Ashley looked around "What kind of surprise?"

"Just close your eyes"

"Um.. Okay" Ashley said closing her eyes confused

"Don't worry, just trust me" he said as he stood behind her and grabbed her arms "I've got you, I won't let you run into anything"

Ashley laughed slightly "But you run into everything"

He didn't answer he just started to walk, once they walked for what seemed like a half hour "Cody… are we almost there?"

"Almost"

a little while later he let go of Ashley "Okay open your eyes"

When Ashley opened her eyes she was speechless

they were at the beach, and their was a table set up with roses all around it and the table had all of her favorite food on it, and then she noticed music was playing softly in the background giving it that completely romantic feeling

"Why... why would you do this?" Ashley asked in shock

"Because I love you"

Ashley looked at him "That's not what you told Matt"

"I'm sorry about that, I was just upset that day and I said dumb things"

"Oh..." Ashley said as a tear fell down her face

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he wiped the tear as it fell

Ashley smiled "Nothing... it was a happy tear"

Cody smiled as he leaned in and kissed her

"Would you like to eat now?" he asked after he pulled back

"Yeah... and Cody you didn't have to do all of this you could of just told me the truth"

"Well, I wanted to do this"

"I love you so much Cody"

"I love you too angel"


End file.
